<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nur ein Bild by Scriptfeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270590">Nur ein Bild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptfeather/pseuds/Scriptfeather'>Scriptfeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptfeather/pseuds/Scriptfeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve würde Tony niemals von seinen Gefühlen für ihn erzählen. Schon alleine deshalb nicht weil Tony mit Pepper verlobt ist. Also begnügt er sich damit, ihm ein guter Freund zu sein und ihn ab und an heimlich zu zeichnen. Doch ein Bild sagt bekanntlich mehr als tausend Worte. [Kleiner One-Shot über Steves geheime Gefühle für Tony]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nur ein Bild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seit einigen Wochen komme ich jetzt schon immer mal wieder hierher. Hier in deine Werkstatt. Wir reden zwar nicht viel, aber das ist in Ordnung.</p>
<p>Wir müssen nicht reden, um uns zu verstehen. Nicht mehr.</p>
<p>Du magst es, stille Gesellschaft zu haben während du an irgendwelchen wegweisenden neuen Technologien bastelst und ich habe hier unten neue Inspiration für meine Zeichnungen gefunden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Du weißt es zwar nicht, aber das bist <em>du</em>. Du bist meine Inspiration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Bild von dir, an dem ich gerade arbeite, ist fast fertig. Mit Kohlestift zeichne ich nur noch ein paar letzte Striche ein: Ein paar Wimpern, die deinen Augen noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen. Doch ein Stück Papier wird natürlich niemals so ausdrucksstark sein können, wie es deine echten Augen sind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deine dunklen Augen, in denen ich mich jedes Mal verliere – selbst wenn ich dich nur eine Sekunde lang ansehe. In diesen Momenten kommt es mir immer so vor, als würdest du in mich hineinsehen können und ich habe Angst du könntest sehen, was ich für dich empfinde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als du für mich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dass ich viel zu viel empfinde als gut für mich ist.</p>
<p>Weil du mit Pepper zusammen bist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und weil kein Platz für so etwas zwischen uns beiden ist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auf unseren Missionen würde ich dich manchmal am liebsten von den besonders gefährlichen Aktionen fernhalten. Aber in solchen Momenten bin ich nicht Steve, sondern ich bin Captain America und ich muss das tun, was das Beste für die Mission ist.</p>
<p>Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass du dich in Gefahr begeben musst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ich weiß, dass du mehr als fähig bist, dich zu verteidigen und es tut immer weh, irgendjemanden in den Kampf schicken zu müssen. Egal wen. Natasha, Clint, Bruce...</p>
<p>Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich <em>dich</em> in die Schlacht schicke ist es so, als würde ich ein Stück von mir selbst wegschicken – auf die Gefahr hin, dass es nie wieder zu mir zurück kommt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zum Schluss vergleiche ich das Endergebnis meiner Zeichnung noch einmal mit dir – mit dem echten Tony. Mein Bild sieht ein klein wenig anders aus als du. Bin ich schlechter geworden im Zeichnen oder ist das hier schlicht ein Abbild dessen, was ich in dir sehe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auf meinem Bild hältst du den Kopf ein wenig mehr aufrecht als sonst, dein Blick wirkt entschlossener, rebellischer. Als würdest du dich gegen irgendetwas auflehnen. Gegen eine Person vielleicht oder gegen eine Situation, die dir nicht gefällt.</p>
<p>Du wirkst reifer als du dich oft gibst mit deinen sarkastischen Sprüchen. Reflektierter. Der Tony auf meinem Papier weiß, welche Verantwortung er tatsächlich hat. Nicht nur gegenüber denen, die nicht für sich selbst kämpfen können, sondern auch uns gegenüber – den Avengers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und gleichzeitig wirkst du ein wenig wie in jüngeren Tagen, als du noch draufgängerischer warst und wir uns gerade erst kennenlernten. Auf dem Bild liegt ein verschmitztes Leuchten in deinen Augen. Eine Unbekümmertheit, die du noch hattest, bevor wir zusammen gegen eine Armee von Superrobotern gekämpft haben und bevor du in dieses riesige, klaffende Loch im All geflogen bist, um uns alle zu retten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damals war alles irgendwie noch ein bisschen leichter.</p>
<p>Damals war noch nicht alles in Stein gemeißelt.</p>
<p>Jetzt bist du mit Pepper verlobt und in mir klafft ein riesiges Loch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plötzlich schlägt Friday Alarm. Wir sehen uns an und springen beide gleichzeitig auf. Du lässt den Schraubenschlüssel fallen, ich werfe Stift und Zeichnung achtlos beiseite und wir beide stürmen hinaus – bereit, uns einer neuen Gefahr zu stellen.</p>
<p>Und was immer es diesmal ist – ein größenwahnsinniger nordischer Gott, irgendein missglücktes Experiment oder einfach nur wieder jemand, der sich an uns rächen will – ich weiß, dass wir es zusammen überwinden werden.</p>
<p>Das ist es, was für mich zählt: Wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Du und ich, Seite an Seite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natürlich nur im Kampf. Sobald wir wieder nachhause kommen, wirst du an Peppers Seite sein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es ist in Ordnung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auch wenn es niemals genug für mich sein wird, so weiß ich doch dass sie dich glücklich macht. Und wer wäre ich, dir dieses Glück nicht zu gönnen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tony</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erst Stunden später sind wir wieder zurück.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Du bist schwer verletzt und man hat dich auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Ich wollte eigentlich noch weiter bei dir bleiben, doch man hat mich irgendwann rausgeschmissen. Du bräuchtest deine Ruhe und wärst ohnehin bald wieder gesund. Du seist schließlich Captain America, sagten sie und daraufhin bin ich widerwillig gegangen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sie haben recht und es ist schon spät. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt ins Bett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zu Pepper und ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dass ich sie liebe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stattdessen tragen mich meine Beine zurück in die Werkstatt, wo alles noch genau so aussieht, wie wir es so überstürzt verlassen haben.</p>
<p>Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Noch nicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die neue Rüstung, an der ich herumgeschraubt habe, steht noch mitten im Raum und darum herum alle möglichen Kästen, herumliegende Werkzeuge, Schrauben und LED-Lichter. Als wären wir nur fünf Minuten weg gewesen. Als hätten wir nicht gerade einen größenwahnsinnigen Verbrecher hinter Gitter gebracht, der dich mit seiner Waffe mitten in die Brust getroffen hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es sah echt übel aus. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich wieder dieses Bild vor meinen Augen, wie du reglos und voller Blut am Boden liegst.</p>
<p>Als wäre einer meiner schlimmsten Albträume wahr geworden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verdammt, hab ich in dem Moment Angst um dich gehabt. Und selbst jetzt mache ich mir immer noch Sorgen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es dir wieder besser gehen wird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einen Moment lang stehe ich in der Mitte des Raumes, während ich versuche die Bilder in meinem Kopf loszuwerden. Dann tragen mich meine Beine zu dem Tisch, an dem du vorhin gesessen hast. Dort liegen noch deine Zeichensachen und ich bin neugierig, woran du vorhin die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was ich sehe raubt mir einen Moment lang den Atem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dieses Bild...</p>
<p>Ist das etwa, was du in mir siehst?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich ist es eher das, was du gerne in mir sehen würdest. Eine verbesserte Version von mir, oder? Der Tony auf deinem Bild sieht nicht so aus, als müsse er sich regelmäßig mit Selbstzweifeln herumschlagen. Er sieht sehr viel selbstbewusster und verantwortungsvoller aus, als ich mich fühle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ich wette, <em>dieser</em> Tony fragt sich nicht, ob er die Fehler seiner Vergangenheit je wieder gut machen kann. Dieser Tony gibt einfach sein Bestes und es ist genug. Ein wahrer Held eben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es ist eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du den Mann auf dieser Zeichnung bewunderst. Aber der Gedanke, dass du, Captain Perfect höchstpersönlich, <em>mich </em>bewundern könntest... ist so lächerlich, dass ich beinahe lachen muss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doch ich lache nicht. Zu sehr verschlägt es mir den Atem. Denn ich kann mich auf der anderen Seite nicht daran erinnern, dass eines deiner Bilder je unaufrichtig oder gar eine Lüge gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Und das lässt nur einen Schluss zu: Du scheinst ein ziemlich idealisiertes Bild von mir zu haben – oder du kennst mich mittlerweile besser, als ich mich selbst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egal was davon zutrifft, beides ist eine ziemlich erschreckende Erkenntnis für mich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit dem warmen Gefühl umgehen soll, das sich plötzlich in mir ausbreitet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schon im nächsten Augenblick habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.</p>
<p>Wegen Pepper.</p>
<p>Denn ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlägt, während ich dein Bild betrachte und es mir all das zeigt, was du mir niemals erzählt hast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>